Pooh's Adventures of The Loud House (pilot)
by rayman20th
Summary: Here is the pilot for KirbyStarWickett's first Pooh's Adventures TV show, Pooh's Adventures of The Loud House. This is where the gang meet the Loud family. The guest-stars will appear in the episodes, later. Written by KirbyStarWickett.
It was a beautiful day in the neighborhood, and Pooh and the gang were out walking.

Pooh: It sure is nice out here today.

Johnny 5: Boy, this neighborhood reminds me of the neighborhood I live in.

Rabbit: Oh, Johnny. Almost every neighborhood we've been to looks like yours.

Eeyore: So, what are we going to do to spend the entire day?

Sophiana: Wait. I know! We can visit someone at that house over there. (points to a house)

There was an ordinary house on that place. The tree had lots of stuff stuck in it.

Marco Diaz: Good thinking, Sophie.

Star Butterfly: We can ask someone who lives there if we can stay for the day.

Rabbit: Forward, march!

They knock on the front door.

Pooh: Hello! Is anybody here?

The door opened, and they saw a young boy with white hair and freckles.

Boy: Hello? (looks at the new visitors) Wow. Five animals, a robot, and three normal humans. I thought having many sisters is odd.

Star Butterfly: Marco and Sophiana are the normal ones. I am a magical princess from another dimension.

Boy: Whoa. So, who might you be?

Pooh: Well, this is Piglet, and Tigger, and Rabbit, and Johnny 5, and Sophiana, and Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz, and Eeyore.

Eeyore: Thanks for noticing.

Pooh: And I'm Winnie the Pooh.

Tigger: Say, who are you?

Boy: The name's Lincoln Loud.

Sophiana: That's a nice name you have.

Lincoln: Thanks. What are you here for, anyways?

Tigger: Well, it's the first day of summer, so what better than spending time with you.

Johnny 5: Can we stay with you for the summer?

Lincoln: Sure thing, but be careful.

Star Butterfly: Why's that?

Lincoln: There's a reason why this place is called 'the loud house.'

They walked into Lincoln's room, which happens to be a closet.

Piglet: So, why is it called 'the loud house?'

Lincoln: Well, Piglet, ever wonder what it's like to grow up in a big family? (shows them picture of his family)

Pooh: Why, no.

Lincoln: Well, don't let the picture fool you. It's not all sugar and spice. Don't believe me?

He opens his door to reveal a hallway full of his 10 sisters. There was much chaos in the hallway.

Lincoln: Welcome to the Loud House. Surviving in a big family can be really challenging. Even the little things, like getting a turn in the bathroom. Which is why I give you Lincoln Loud's Three P's to Go Poo and Pee.

Johnny 5: What are the three P's?

Star Butterfly: Is it Ponies, Penguins, and Puppies?

Lincoln: Uh, no. You're gonna need Patience, Perseverance, and Problem-Solving.

Pooh and Friends: Ohhhh.

Lincoln: With these three steps, you'll get a turn to the bathroom every time, which is important, especially when you wait at the last minute to go. (shakes) Into the breach!

He steps out the door. One of his sisters was there, waiting.

Lincoln: A little traveling music, if you please.

Luna: You got it, bro. (plays music)

Lincoln and his friends ran through the hall, passing along his sisters.

Lucy: Hey, Lincoln, want to hear my poem?

Lincoln: I would, but I have a pressing engagement to do.

Luan: Hey, Lincoln, want to smell my new flower? (flower squirts but Lincoln ducks)

Lincoln: Ha! Do you really think I should... (water is squirted into his mouth)

Luan: It's not easy trying not to be tricked.

Lynn: (passes by) Outta the way!

Lola: Hold it, Lincoln. Play fashion photographer with me.

Marco Diaz: Uh, we'd love to, but he has to..

Lola: You play or I'll tell mom you were reading comics on the roof in your underwear again!

Eeyore: Better do what she says.

Lincoln: (snaps camera) Work the camera! Oh yeah! Who's the girl?

Lana: Hey, Lincoln. Check out my mudpie. (squeezes mudpie) Nice and squishy.

Johnny 5: Moving on.

Lucy: Now?

Lincoln: Still pressing. (jumps over Lisa) Don't forget to carry the one.

Leni: Does anyone know how to turn on this sucky thingy? (turns on vacuum which sucks Lincoln's clothes, leaving him in his underwear) Got it!

Lincoln was about to enter the bathroom when...

Lori: (blocks door) Beat it, twerp.

Lincoln: Come on, Lori. No fair. I was here first.

Lori: Well, I was born first. (slams door)

Sophiana: She has no respect for her little brother.

Lucy: Well, I guess it's time now. (reads poem) My love is like water, bursting forth through a dam...

While Lucy was reading her poem, Lincoln was straining, trying to wait for Lori to leave. Baby Lily appeared, with a dirty diaper.

Tigger: Yuck! That smell could clear a room.

Johnny 5: At least I don't have a nose.

Lincoln: Wait. Could clear a room. Time for the third P, problem-solving, into action.

Lori was putting on lipstick when Lincoln showed up.

Lori: I said I was- (gasps) What are you doing with that? Lincoln, I'm warning you. Keep that thing away from me. (runs off screaming)

The rest of the sisters saw Lincoln with a mask, holding the dirty diaper with a stick. He puts the diaper in the trash bin. The sisters, along with Pooh and friends, all cheered.

Lincoln: Like I said, surviving in a big family can be real challenging, but it's not impossible. Now if you'll excuse me... pressing engagement! (enters bathroom) Ohhhhhh. Sweet relief! Hey. Hey! Where's the toilet paper? Guys? Please! HELP!

After the missing toilet paper incident, Lincoln got his clothes on and introduced his sisters to his friends.

Lori: Okay, Lincoln, who are those "friends" are yours?

Lincoln: Sisters, I'd like you to meet Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Johnny 5, Sophiana, Star Butterfly, and Marco Diaz.

Star Butterfly: Pleased to meet you.

Lincoln: Everyone, these are my sisters Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Lily. See why it's called 'the loud house?'

Johnny 5: We can see that, Lincoln.

Lisa: Wait a second. That robot...

Johnny 5: Uh, why is she looking at me like that?

Lisa: You're Number Five, part of NOVA Lab's series of prototype military robots. You escaped military custody, became a US citizen, and got a car and a house.

Rabbit: How do you know?

Lisa: The model on that robot seems like he came from NOVA.

Luan: And don't worry, we won't tell NOVA about this.

Johnny 5: Thank you, girls.

Luna: You're welcome. What brings you guys here?

Pooh: Well, it's the first day of summer, so we'd like to spend it with you.

Sophiana: So, can we stay?

Lori: I don't know, Lincoln. What if Mom and Dad see them? They're not from around here.

Lincoln: It's all taken care of. Besides, the sisters like them.

Lola: So you must be a real princess, right?

Star Butterfly: That's right! I can do lots of tricks with my wand. Like this. Sparkle Glitter Bomb Expand!

Star casted a spell from her wand. When the glitter was cleared, the house now has rooms for the visitors to stay for the summer.

Lola: Cool!

Tigger: Can we stay, please?

Lori: (sighs) Fine. But only for the summer. Just don't break anything.

The Sisters: (cheering)

Sophiana: Don't worry. We'll take care.

Pooh: What to do now? Think, think, think.

Tigger: I got it! Why don't we call our friends to come over? We can call on Kirby, Tiff, and Tuff.

Piglet: Maybe Ed, Double D, and Eddy, too.

Rabbit: I'll bet Judy and Nick will love that.

Eeyore: How about we throw in Shareena and her friends?

Johnny 5: Then it's settled. Time to call those friends of yours. (dials phone)

IN THE CUL DE SAC

The Eds were making another scam. They heard a phone ring.

Ed: Hello?

Eddy: (picks up phone) Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Pesky Problem Fixers? Got a problem that's pesky, we'll fix her for just one lousy quarter. Wait? Is that you, Pooh Bear? You want us to what? No fooling? We'll be there faster than you can say cha-ching! (drops phone) Boys, we're going on a vacation!

THE END


End file.
